A Goddess's Wish
by anabel the lady shark
Summary: What if Cosmos wished for the war to end? What if she then met Yuko Ichihara in her shop? Would Yuko be able to grant it? What would the price be?


**Hello guys. This has been stuck in my head for awhile wondering what would happened if Cosmos met Yuko Ichihara. Now this will be a two-shot so the next chapter will be coming soon.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Square Enix or Clamp.

* * *

The war between the gods. One side representing good, the other evil. The one that stands for harmony, the other discord.

But it's not really a war; it's more like a massacre. That's because the warriors die only to come back to life for the next cycle. Only when their body finally rejects the purification process does the warrior truly "die".

It is also a massacre because the side of harmony has not won a single cycle in this never ending battle. It was always the Warriors of Chaos victory.

Frankly Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony is sick of it. To see her summoned warriors fall to their deaths despite their resolves to end the war is frightening to her. They have some much strength despite their weaknesses.

If only the goddess could do something, but this is how her role is: to be the beacon of hope and to be the opposite of the God of Discord, Chaos. And to think, she was created to entice him to violence. To be like _her_. To do what _she_ did not want to.

Perhaps a walk would do the blonde woman some good. It would not if her warriors could see the distress on her face.

Before she could do so however a man in armor appeared before her.

"Cosmos, is something wrong?" The Warrior of Light asked.

If Cosmos could remember correctly, the Warrior has been here for some cycles now. Apparently Prishe gave him a name, so Cosmos will have to ask her later.

"Everything is fine; I just want to take a little walk." Cosmos replied.

"B-But Cosmos," The Warrior of Light stammered. "There could be foes lurking in the area. Would you like someone to escort you?"

Cosmos was about to refuse the offer until another of her warriors came by. It was the Keyblade Master Aqua.

"Come on Light," Aqua said, cutting into the conversation, "You can't expect her to just sit there all day."

"Why did you not say my full title?" The Warrior asked.

"So he actually speaks," Aqua then giggled. "For your information, calling you the "Warrior of Light" is kind of a mouthful. Plus in their worlds, some of the others are called the Warriors of Light. Besides you never told us your real name."

"Light" looked flustered. "Well Prishe gave me a name but I forgot it."

"Is that so?" Aqua mused. Then she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

"Where are we going?" "Light" asked, trying to remove her grip by failing.

"Going to Prishe herself so we can remember your name." Aqua said, ignoring the fact that the Warrior is trying to remove himself from her clutch.

"What about Cosmos?!" "Light" yelled, "Who will protect her?"

"Don't worry," Aqua assured him or at least tried to, "The cycle just started and Chaos is probably gathering his warriors for battle so have enough time."

Aqua turned her head to Cosmos. "We will be off now Cosmos. Better enjoy the peace while you can."

Cosmos nodded. "I will, have a safe journey!" Cosmos sighed in relief. She knew she had a good reason why she picked Aqua as one of her warriors. Now for that stroll.

* * *

The water is cold beneath her bare feet and Cosmos faintly wonders how Jecht -and sometimes Yuna- could stand it.

Then again Jecht did say he remembers in that he was in the water a lot so he is probably used to it.

As the Goddess was walking, she can't help but feel useless. After all she can't fight so she has to summon heroes from other worlds to fight for her.

Cosmos can't help that she trapped them in a fate worse than death.

'I wish there was something I could do,' Cosmos thought. 'If only I could end this war for my warriors for good.'

Then suddenly she noticed something in the distance. When Cosmos got close enough, she saw that it was a door in the middle of nowhere.

The Goddess checked every inch of the door and for some reason she can't help but to open it despite that it will leave to nowhere fruitful.

Letting out a deep breath, Cosmos opened the door, what she didn't expect was that there would be a bright light.

When the dimmed down, the woman didn't expect to see herself in a different room or right in front of two girls.

One of the girls is a bit taller than the other girl and has long, curly, blue hair that she ties into pigtails. Her look seemed to address that she had a mischievous side.

The other girl has short, straight, pink hair that has two curls on either side of her head. Her clothes seemed to indicate that she is pure and innocent.

"Welcome!" the girls said in perfect unison in both speech and movements to greet the Goddess in front of them.

"Um… I don't know I came here," Cosmos said. But the two ignored her.

"A customer for the Mistress, Maru," The pink haired girl said.

"A customer for the Mistress, Moro," The blue haired girl replied back.

The girls Maru and Moro proceeded to drag Cosmos further into the building.

"Wait, let me go," Cosmos protested. "I need to back to my warriors, please let me go."

The girls were giggling all the while ignoring the woman's pleas to be released.

After what seemed to be forever, Cosmos was finally let go of the girls' grip. In front of her was what seemed to be a wall-like door.

Maru and Moro got in front of her and opened the way for her. Inside was filled with smoke and across her was a woman lying on a couch in a lazy way but at the same time looked graceful.

She had long black hair and wore a colorful kimono. On her hand rested a smoking pipe, its smoke rising into the air.

Beside her was a boy with glasses on wearing black clothes. He looked very thin and very tall.

"The fact you are here means I have a job to fulfill," the woman said.

'A job?' Cosmos thought.

"This is no mere coincidence but hitsuzen, but even I have no idea how this play out. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yuko Ichihara." the woman said, blowing out smoke.

"So tell me Cosmos-chan, the Goddess representing Harmony," her words made Cosmos flinched. "What is your wish?"

'How," Cosmos thought, silently panicking. 'How does she know of my role? Who is she?'


End file.
